


Do it with style

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: That didn't count as their first kiss. Crowley decided that even as the angel's lips were still touching his.





	Do it with style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).
  * A translation of [Faça com estilo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272604) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

That didn't count as their first kiss. Crowley decided that even as the angel's lips were still touching his.

That's because his first kiss with Aziraphale would be epic, usually in his fantasies it happend after a big rescue or declaration of love, and there were often fireworks exploding in the sky behind them and the distant sound of violins for some reason. It wasn't in that cramped Soho restaurant with very uncomfortable chairs that Aziraphale insisted they should go that night because apparently they had a fantastic Dim Sum, and he didn't even let Crowley get a better table for them because according to Aziraphale it wouldn't be fair to the other customers of the place that were there that night. And more importantly, it wouldn't be an accident, he had approached Aziraphale to comment in his ear about the possibility of tying one of the waiters' shoe laces and having fun watching the guy fall (though the fun part would be Aziraphale's scandalized look at the suggestion), while the angel turned at the same time to say something about the consistency of the food and then it happened, their lips were touching for the first time in six thousand years.

He wasn't sure who moved away first, only that the angel's cheeks had taken on a lovely pink tone and he couldn't even think of any jokes to make about it. He couldn't think of anything to say.

And Aziraphale wasn't saying anything either, just looking at him.

Crowley was about to apologize for the whole thing when Aziraphale put both hands on his neck very gently and then he brought his lips back against Crowley's.

And that was a kiss, that was deliberate, that was one of the inevitable results of their long and intertwined lives to this point. And it was epic, because it was them, location or previous circumstances didn't matter. And it was good, the way he always knew it would be. It was a kiss that made the long wait for it worthwhile.

Although he could not resist making a slight change, not in him and Aziraphale but for no apparent reason many people in London decided to set off fireworks that night despite it not being a New Year or Guy Fawkes Day or any other date where fireworks where to be expected, and every resident of the city who had violins felt an irresistible urge to play that night. And when Crowley and Aziraphale came out of the restaurant, the colorful lights shone in the sky and the music filled the streets of London in perfect harmony.

"Are you responsible for this ?" Aziraphale asked him.

"Style counts angel" he said and this time kissed Aziraphale first.

And it was epic, like the kiss that came before and all the kisses that came after.


End file.
